Yamamoto
Bio (From the lore topic) Name: Yamamoto Species: white, snow gorilla Age: 52 Affiliation: Gorilla Navy(Grand Admiral) Gender:Male Appearance: white, fuzzy fur, and blue skin. Weapons & Gear: None Personality: Reserved and thoughtful Backstory: Yamamoto is the only known surviving relative of Gorbav, being his Nephew. Although they are related, they are still rather distant. Yamamoto was raised by his parents, living a normal gorilla life, except that all his best friends were beavers, he began to think like a beaver, he learned to swim with them and became very dedicated and hard working. Yamamoto, enjoyed sailing, and catching fish in the rivers and so he is quite used to the sea and water. Random fact: His name is based on the Japanese admiral: Yamamoto Backstory Yamamoto, was born 12 years before the gorilla civil war, to Gorbav's twin brother. Yamamoto was born in the province of South Nippon, which had a small beaver minority of around 100 beavers, he spent his first 18 years in that province, his friends were mostly all beavers and so he worked like a beaver and knew a lot about naval construction, after leaving Nippon he went to the West Sea, where he established a fishery at a gorilla colony, soon enough Yamamoto would run the West Sea's as the God of the Fish, his company grew massively, and soon he had to start a chain of sushi resteraunts to increase demand, however in 13 BR a ban was made on West Sea Colonies, and so his business went bankrupt in one day, but even after setteling all the unemployment fees and selling off whatever he could, he was still left with about 10 million Goa, which he used to live out a comfy retirement at the age of 29, however he still fished in the rivers with about 30 others employees, and still had his restaurant chain, although now greately diminished. However a mere 13 years later, and he was back at the West Sea, first in the construction of the fleet, afterwards in the construction and expansion of the city of Casablanche where he invested over 15 million Goa, and was able to get some of his older beaver friends into the city. He currently lives in an apartment in the West Sea, however he really mostly lives on the battleship named after him - Yamamoto Gorilla V Bats Yamamoto spent months in Casablanche perfecting his fleet to a workable size of such: Gorillas: Battleship (Well, mega-Battleship) - 1 - Gorbav Class - Yamamoto Aircraft carrier - 3 - Royal Class - King Gortphiik's tomb, King Python, King Leopold (and 120 naval bombers) Light Cruiser - 12 - Gali Class - Qing I - XII (Qing as in a surname) Submarines - When the Gorbav gun detonated its first shell destroying most of bat island, Gorbav expected to destroy most of the bat fleet but he timed that very, very poorly, however the 2nd shot tipped the Northern Bat fleet, just in time for him to destroy it with 120 naval bombers, Negotiations Yamamoto answered the bat call to a peace conference, where he represented the Chima Alliance, after his conditions were met, with unreasonable conditions by the eagles, he attempted to Storm out and ended up getting arrested, his city of Casablanche is currently under siege, however it cant legally surrender without Yamamoto who is still in jail, Yamamoto attempted to reason with the eagles, by having his officers order another round of light shots on eagle lands, this has not improved the situation.Category:All Articles Category:Characters Category:Gorillas